Help, I need a better title!
by Jaspergirl
Summary: Nita's Mom dies, and all kinds of people show up. Kit, Aunt Annie, RONAN, and maybe some clueless insensitive highschoolers, just to make things interesting. Alternate story of what happens afterward (doesn't quite fit Duane's story...Ooops)
1. Sucky Mornings

Standard Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm just a poor sob who has no decent original ideas, so I have to borrow other peoples's. (Just kidding, I have LOTS of ideas, but they might scare you) Anyway, we should all bow down to the really authors (like Duane) who actaully get paid.

* * *

You...WHAT!

Chapter 1: Sucky Mornings

June 20, 2004

* * *

Two teenage boys were sitting at a table, with their textbooks, bags and notes piled around them. Typical kids, cramming for finals.  
  
"How can you not get this Tony? We've been working on it for hours"  
  
"Yeah, keep him hear for much longer and Nita _won't_ be happy." Chimed in Carmela, as she breezed through the chilly kitchen."  
  
"What, you got a date with your _girlfriend_, Rodrigueiz? That why you're in a hurry? And here I was thinking you were just worried about my Chemistry grade."  
  
Kit just sighed. It was hard having friends who didn't understand what was going on in his life, but he couldn't just ditch Tony entirely. _–I mean, we were best buddies till I met Neets, no wonder he resents the hell out of it—  
_  
"A-course I wanna help dude! I promised you the whole day didn't I!—'Mela's just being a spaz." They smirked at each other, and Kit sighed in relief (mentally). He really didn't want to get in a fight right now. The truth was, if Kit didn't feel so guilty doing it, he would have dumped this friend years ago—he could be a total jerk, so they Kit was sticking to the business at hand. Not hard to do, Tony desprately needed any help he could get _–Not that he's dumb, he just screws around in class, Ev-ry Sin-gle Day—  
_  
But Kit really didn't want to talk about Nita.  
  
"Uff—lets get back to it then. Nothing personal, but the sooner I get out of here the better"  
  
"I'm with you on that!"

* * *

A few blocks away, a girl was sleeping, even though it was late morning.  
  
She rolled over and flopped her arms to the edges of the bed.  
  
"Oh Hell, I'm not getting up yet"  
  
Lately life seemed like a horror, to be avoided for as long as possible. Besides, she was still recovering from that stint of all-nighters that was supposed to save her mother's life.  
  
--but didn't—came the treacherous thought she was trying to avoid.  
  
Damn!  
  
And she stuffed her face back in a pillow.

* * *

Author's Note: Please Review! There is more coming, but I have to work out the details, I dreamed it up before I even knew there was fanfic, so it's got alot of bugs. But tell me you like it! And WHY! Or that you hate it! And WHY! 


	2. Arguing

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, except for the ones you don't recognize.

* * *

You...WHAT!

Chapter 2: Arguing

June 20, 2004

* * *

Kit was scrounging in his fridge for something to drink. The pickings were pretty slim.  
  
_—Hmm...too bad I can't raid the Callahans', but Tony might notice—_  
  
"Well, we've either got some sort of diet lemonade thing, don't ask me why, or this..." he held out a weird shaped bottle full of fluorescent liquid and plastered with anime stickers. "Sometimes Carmela's stuff just gets too weird!"  
  
"What's in that pitcher?" Tony asked, grabbing it as he spoke.  
  
"What? Oh, that stuff, no, that's just hummingbird food. Mom loves the little buggers, keeps it around all the time."  
  
_AN: Do they even have hummingbirds in NYC? Probly not, oh well.  
_  
"Why does it smell like horseradish?"  
  
"It what?!" Sniffs it, "UHHH—Vile!!! I don't know WHAT that's about."

And they stuffed it back in the fridge, taking the lemonade out onto the porch.

* * *

A loud, chirpy, buzzer went off, somewhere in Nita's room. When it first woke her up, she ignored it, hoping it would go away. But it didn't. It went on, and on, and on, and on.  
  
She hit her alarm clock, hard enough to make everything else on the table by her bed fall to the floor, but that didn't stop the noise. It went on and on and on and on.  
  
_—What the Heck IS that!—_  
  
"Dairine!!!!" she yelled... no answer.  
  
Finally, Nita flung herself out of bed and started scrabbling around, searching for the source of the racket. She swiped at a stack of laundry, and heard an even louder "BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEE" before she pounced on a forgetten stopwatch. Its tiny screen showed 1000:00:00:00. Apparently it was protesting being left timing something.  
  
"You know, I was supposed to have a purpose in life," it began, in a snobby British accent. "I was supposed to be a guide, a respected helper, trusted to keep track of things; several things at once, in fact!"  
  
_—well, that explains the rainbow colored buttons, at least...but not the funny accent—_  
  
"...And then to be left! Abandoned! Under a heap of dirty clothing!"  
  
"It's not dirty!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"Then why is it piled on the floor. I'm very perceptive you know, I've a great eye for detail..."  
  
_—I guess the accent's just some misguided affectation. He actually thinks it makes him sound sophisticated—_She almost giggled at the thought.  
  
"...I'll have you know that I have been responsible for timing the most delicate scientific experiments! I nearly cured Cancer! Who else can say that!"  
  
But before it finished the last sentence, Nita run out of the room, and slammed the door in its face.

* * *

"So if you're not going out, then why do you spend so damn much time together! I mean, seriously, sometimes I wonder if I should call her house to find you!"  
  
The blow-up that had been threatening all day seemed to have materialized, but Kit was still hoping to calm his friend down.  
  
"Listen, we just happen to spend more time together, just cuz, well, just cuz. That doesn't mean we're going out."  
  
"Oh come on Kit, it was a week before you even called me back about getting together. And I bet, if she calls today, you'll run over there, and ditch me again. Is she that much cooler than me?"  
  
"Look, I know it seems funny to you, but there's stuff going on that you just wouldn't understand. You wouldn't get it, okay! But I do have reasons. It's not just like I one day decided, 'Gee, I think I'd like to spend all of my time for the rest of my life with Nita Callahan, that tall girl on the next block who's so much older than me.'"  
  
_—Oh, or maybe I did think something like that today. And yesterday. And probably tomorrow. AAAAGHH!—_  
  
"I wouldn't get it?! I wouldn't get it?! Try me Rodriguez, just fucking try me! Tell me what's going on!"  
  
Kit leaned over the railing of the balcony, and carefully took a long sip of his lemonade. He didn't like having people yelling at him. Never had. He could hear the other boy fuming behind him.  
  
"I would, Tony, I really would, I just can't. Maybe some other time. But not right now." He turned around and looked him in the eye, "I really just can't." _–Deep Breath...—_ "Let's go finish that paper."  
  
Kit ducked away and headed back into the kitchen. After a few minutes, Tony joined him, and sat down.  
  
"I know I sounded like a jerk out there, but it bothers me. We were best- fucking-friends, and then you go off chasing some girl, and won't even tell me why. I really want to know!"  
  
Kit started to answer, but Tony stopped him with a wave of the hand.  
  
"Whatever, dude, drop it. I don't want to hear anything more about her all afternoon. Okay!"  
  
"Yeah, sure dude." 


	3. Bad News

Disclaimer: They're not mine, we know.

* * *

You...What!

Chapter Three: Bad News

June 20, 2004

* * *

  
  
"Daddy? Dairi?" Nita called as she walked down the stairs. Not seeing them, she headed for the kitchen, hoping to run into her family there—or at least to let a banana run into her. Arguing with a stopwatch was really not a good way to start the morning. She'd have to remember to tell Kit about it, though.  
  
_—Not worth bothering him now—_ She knew he was spending the day with Tony, and would respect that, and leave them alone. After all, they had been friends long before Nita showed up on the scene. Even if she thought he was a waste of time. 

  
She walked into the kitchen, and saw that every one was in there. Dairine, their father, and even his sister from Ireland, Aunt Annie. She was a wizard too, and must have transported over for a visit.  
  
"Hi Daddy," she said as she came through the door, "Sorry I slept so late."  
  
He didn't respond, just stared into his coffee cup. Dairine didn't meet her eyes either.  
  
"Daddy," she asked, apprehensively, "Daddy, what's wrong? Is it.. Is it..."  
  
He turned around and nodded to her, sadly.  
  
Aunt Annie came up behind her and slipped two hands onto her shoulders. "Nita, I'm so sorry, but your mother passed away early this morning."  
  
Nita didn't even notice she was there. 


	4. Phone call

** Chapter 4: Phone call**

**June 23, 2004**

* * *

Kit was sprawled on the floor of his bedroom, reading comics and listening to loud music. He and Tony had spent the last few hours trying to pretend they weren't still mad. Somehow their fun day together hadn't worked out.  
Tony went into the adjoining bathroom, and Kit sighed with relief to have him out of the room. _Just a few more hours of this.  
_ Kit heard the phone in the kitchen ring, but didn't bother to answer. Carmela went skidding past, racing down the hallway to grab it. He heard her squeal, "Hellooo?"  
  
A minute later, her footsteps stopped outside his door.  
"Kit," she said, quietly.  
"What?"  
"Kit!" He turned around to look. She had both hands on the doorframe, and looked upset.  
"Kit, that was Annie Calahan on the phone..." she couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Whadaya mean?" he asked distantly. "What did she call for?" _Nita? NitaNitaNITA?_ He reached out to her mind, and then jumped sharply away. He couldn't make any sense of the feelings. _What the hell is going on?  
_  
"Oh, no," he said, realizing. And without even a second look around, he went racing down the stairs.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews are wonderful! This chapter is dedicated to the two sweet people who asked for it! See! I updated! (yes, I know, it's short...sorry)


	5. Running Out

I heard the door slam as I walked back into the kitchen. The papers spread across the table were still ruffling in the draft from the back yard, and I crawled under the table to pick up some stuff that had blown off completely.

Horrendous barking came from the kitchen; that damn german shepherd going nuts. Kit's little sister walked through again, talking to Pooch, or whatever his name is.

"It's okay buddy, he just headed over to Neet's place… I know you like the squirrels over there, but you can go some other time. I'm sure he'll be back for your walk whenever he can be..."

I tried to stand up and smacked my head on the table. Carmela screamed. Guess she hadn't seen me. The dog kept whimpering as I asked, "Kit took off?"

"Yeah, something came up and he had to run. Sure he's sorry and all that…" She announced as she sailed up the stairs, blowing me off totally.

_So the dog gets more of an apology than I do?_

What the hell. I really needed to pass that test.

_I s'pose I do know where he is… _


End file.
